


Moja inspiracja

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Art, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is an artist, Gabriel jest malarzem, M/M, Multi, Muses, od wielu wieków
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Ciekawość Deana zwyciężyła. Mężczyzna musiał dowiedzieć się, co jest za zamkniętymi drzwiami.Tekst na temat 20 (moja inspiracja) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.   Kocham Cię, Młodsza Siostro .





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Nigdy dotąd nie zastanawiał się nad tym, po co Gabrielowi pokój w bunkrze. Przecież aniołowie, zwłaszcza archaniołowie, nie potrzebowali snu, a jeśli nawet, to ten pewnie i tak spałby u Sammy’ego. Dean zdołał już pogodzić się z tym dziwnym i skomplikowanym związkiem swojego brata. Chociaż nie przyszło mu to łatwo — zaakceptował wybór Sama i nie wtrącał się w ich sprawy.

Jednak tym razem, ciekawość zwyciężyła. Przechodząc obok drzwi do „świątyni” Gabriela, zatrzymał się i rozejrzał dookoła, niepotrzebnie. Mieli dzisiaj dzień randki, więc został w bunkrze sam na sam z ciastem, biuściastymi Azjatkami i tajemniczymi pomieszczeniami. Modląc się o to, by „świątynia” nie okazała się zwykłym lochem BDSM — młodsze rodzeństwa powinno być prawnie zobligowane do orientacji aseksualnej, a jeśli już, to ograniczać się do pozycji misjonarskiej — sięgnął do klamki.

Nie tego się spodziewał.

Z sufitu na całe szczęście nie zwisały żadne uprzęże, a ze ścian łańcuchy, nie znajdowało się tutaj nawet łóżko.

Pomieszczenie było pracownią malarską. Nawet w ciemności Dean widział co najmniej trzy sztalugi, mnóstwo ustawionych pod ścianami i na regałach płócien, mnogość przyborów, farb i pędzli. I różnych rzeczy, których nie potrafił nazwać.

Gdy minął pierwszy szok i był już w stanie się ruszyć, pomacał ścianę w poszukiwaniu włącznika światła.

No, to teraz go zamurowało.

Nigdy w życiu nie interesował się sztuką (oczywiście poza sztuką pornografii), ale potrafił docenić piękno, a to co widział piękne było. Przynajmniej te kilka obrazów, które nie stały poukładane równiutko na regałach.

Przejechał palcem po równie pięknej ramie jednego z bardzo dzieł powieszonych na ścianie.

— Dean-o!

Odwrócił się na pięcie, czując jak złodziej przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

— Um… Gabriel? Co tu robisz?

— Sprawdzam, kto dotyka moich obrazów — odpowiedział archanioł, wyciągając z kieszeni lizaka i wkładając do buzi.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że ktoś ich dotyka?

— W moim podpisie jest odpowiedni sigl. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Oczywiście aktywuje się tylko, jeśli obraz jest pod moją opieką. — Dean zmarszczył czoło, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co ten ma na myśli. — Przecież szlag by mnie trafił, gdyby dotyczył też tych w galeriach i potem kupionych.

— Sprzedajesz je? — zdziwił się Dean.

— Od wieków. Kiedy poganie stracili na ważności, przeszedłem na taką formę utrzymania — odpowiedział. — Zawsze było zapotrzebowanie na portrety, widokówki, inicjały i takie tam…

— Nie znam się na sztuce, ale to, co widzę, nie jest komercją. — Dean wycelował palec w jeden z obrazów.

— Podobają ci się? — Archanioł rozpromienił się szczerze.

— Jakim cudem nikt się nie zorientował? Wiesz, że od wieków ktoś tak maluje.

— Żyję wystarczająco długo, by co jakiś czas być w stanie nauczyć się malować inaczej i móc nie zostać nigdy rozpoznanym. Poza tym, wiesz, epoki, style malarskie… Nie wiesz. — Zaśmiał się cicho Gabriel. — To niezbyt ważne. Ale nie, nikt nie podejrzewał z dwóch z moich wielu alter ego za bycie tą samą osobą. Nie jestem też żadnym z wyjątkowo znanych nazwisk.

— Wyjątkowo znanych? Mógłbyś uściślić? — dopytał Dean, czując się nagle niekomfortowo. — Znajdę cię w muzeach?

— Nie chodzisz do muzeów.

— Odpowiedz.

— Tak. Ale w takich mniejszych — dodał. — W luwro-podobnych może ze trzydzieści.

— O Boże, oryginalna Mona była top-less — wypalił Dean, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

— Skąd wiesz? — zdziwił się Gabriel, ale widząc spojrzenie Deana, uniósł ręce w górę. — Nie byłem Leonardo! Nie, nie, nie! Ja go tylko znałem.

— Znałeś? — Dean nie ufał mu ani trochę.

— Tak. Jego. Sąsiada. Sąsiada chłopaka przyjaciółki matki kamerdynera… Znałem go, po prostu, tak.

— Kręcisz — westchnął Dean, nie wierząc, w to, co słyszał. Przecież Gabriel był doskonałym kłamcą. Archanioł spojrzał na niego w ciszy przez chwilę, aż w końcu wypalił:

— Pieprzyłem się z Leonardem. Regularnie.

— Och. A ta cała panika to z powodu…?

— Bo… jestem z twoim bratem i mogłeś się zdenerwować?

— Serio? — Dean uniósł brwi w górę. — Myślisz, że nie domyśliłem się, że pieprzyłeś się z wieloma ludźmi? Byłeś pogańskim bogiem.

— Słuszna uwaga.... Podobają ci się?

— Nie znam się na sztuce. — Dean od razu przyjął obronny ton.

— Na sztuce nie trzeba się znać.

— Podobają — przyznał.

— Cieszę się — odpowiedział szczerze Gabriel. — Sam jest moją największą inspiracją, Dean. Wiem, że nie podoba ci się nasz związek, ale to prawda. Kocham go i Lucyfer też go kocha, jesteśmy szczęśliwi.

— Oszczędź sobie zachodu. — Dean przewrócił oczami. — Odbyłem już tę rozmowę z pozostałymi dwiema trzecimi. Kilkukrotnie. I to nie moja sprawa, z kim sypia.

— To nie jest tylko seks, Dean.

— Jasne, nieważne, serio.

— Naprawdę! — Gabriel pociągnął go za rękę, a jeden z regałów, do… drugiej części pomieszczenia? Czy on zmodyfikował bunkier?! — Zobacz.

Postawił go przed jednym z najwidoczniej nowszych obrazów. Nieporównywalnym z pięknościami, które widział wcześniej. I zdecydowanie z rodzaju tych, nad którymi Dean w szkole mógłby kilka godzin wymyślać niestworzone rzeczy o tym, “co autor miał na myśli”.

Na środku było wypełnione krótkimi, mocnymi pociągnięciami jasno- i ciemnozłotej farby, które wydostawały się przez roztartą, brązową barierę. Dookoła tego było mnóstwo, równie szybkich i mocnych, krótkich pociągnięć o wiele cieńszego pędzla. W wielu różnych barwach. Te zaś wdzierały się przez brąz do środka. Na ramie napisane było „życie”.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Ciemne złoto to Lucyfer, jasne złoto to Sam, brązowy to ja, zielony to ty, niebieski to Castiel, biały to Ojciec, srebrny to Michał, żółty to Charlie, nawet Ro…

— Ok, rozumiem. — Powstrzymał go Dean, unosząc dłoń. — Chyba.

— Chcę być częścią twojego życia, Dean-o.

— Czy Sam nie powiedział ci, że nienawidzę ckliwych momentów?

— Coś wspominał. Pocieszy cię, jeśli powiem, że do złotych, brązu, zielonego, niebieskiego, białego i srebrnego domieszałem naszych sperm?

— Pojebało cię?! — Dean odskoczył od obrazu jak poparzony, przy okazji zrzucając materiał zasłaniający jedno z większych płócien. — Po co?!

— „Życie”, hello-o!

— …Pojebało — stwierdził, ale zaakceptował zaoferowaną rękę, by podnieść się z podłogi. — Czekaj. Skąd wziąłeś moją spermę?! Nie, nie chcę wiedzieć.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, by wyjść, ale wtedy zobaczył odsłonięty obraz.

Wrzasnął tak głośno, że pewnie słyszano go w sąsiednim stanie.

— CZEMU?!

— Za tydzień mamy rocznicę.

— Oni ci tak pozują?!

— Mam pamięć ejdetyczną… Fotograficzną.

— Ale… — Odetchnął głęboko, zamykając oczy i licząc do dziesięciu. — Wychodzę. Mnie tu nie było i nie widziałem tego.

Do tej pory Dean unikał sypialni Sama i udało mu się uniknąć widoków, które mogły uszkodzić mu wzrok. Ale los go nienawidził. Więc zobaczył to wszystko na płótnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥]. Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark]. Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
